


Please Date my Brother

by jhengchie



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Birthday, Blind Date, Crack, Fluff, M/M, Set Up, high School musical ost, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 14:12:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17726729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhengchie/pseuds/jhengchie
Summary: Please Date My BrotherDojae, NorenminCrackValentines’ day was fast approaching and that means Renjun is desperate to have his brother out of the house and finally enjoy his birthday with someone and not just sulk inside his room.





	Please Date my Brother

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yerry_kim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yerry_kim/gifts).



> a/n: For Yerry who insisted on this plot
> 
> Renjun and Jaehyun are brothers because Yerry says so. I don’t make the rules lols

Renjun groaned as he heard his brother belt out another pathetic love song across from him. It’s not that his brother has an awful voice, on the contrary, it was deep and beautiful because their father Baekhyun had trained them since they were little. It’s because ever since Jaehyun turned sixteen and hadn’t had his real relationship that doesn’t involve flirts, sluts and guys who wanted one night stand, while his brother is an open romantic.

 

 

“Please shut up Jaehyun hyung, I am trying to study here!” Renjun knocked on his brother’s bedroom door as Jaehyun belted out Breaking Free.

 

 

“Stay away!” Jaehyun shouted angrily.

 

 

“I just need to study for my test. Please be kind to your brother! I need to graduate High school!” Rnejun whined and that made Jaehyun sigh and turn off the music. “Thank you hyung!” Renjun happily chirped and soon returned to his room to study.

 

A few minutes later while Renjun was trying to integrate a particular equation, Jaehyun knocked on his brother’s door and entered with sandwiches and juice for him. He placed it on Renjun’s desk and ruffled his hair before exciting the room without another word. Renjun eyed the tray and then sighed, honestly his brother is so perfect as a boyfriend that if he wasn’t his brother, he’d totally hit him up.

 

He took out his phone and snapped a picture of the food and then posted it on his twitter. He added the recent picture of his brother and placed a witty caption for attention.

 

 _ **@Itsrenjun:**_ Date for hire! If you are looking for a date this valentine’s day, hit my brother up! He can cook and is an eye candy. DM for details.

 

 

His phone got an onslaught of notifications and he laughed as a lot had taken the meme seriously. He opened the tweet and found his friends were having a field day.

 

 

 _ **@Markmywords:** _@itsrenjun Dude, your brother is hot why is he single?

 

 _ **@Dolphinslaugh:**_ @itsrenjun damn if my brother is free I’d set him up with yours!

 

 _ **@fullsun**_ @Dolphinslaugh @itsrenjun please Chenle, your brother is pre-occupied, he’s moaning curses in Chinese

  _ **@Dolphinslaugh:**_ @Fullsun @itsrenjun is it just my brother?

  _ **@Fullsun:**_ @Dolphinslaugh @itsrenjun oh, I heard Thai, yepp your brother is pretty occupied right now

 _ **@Hiiamyukhei:** _oh my god @Twendery I found Ten!

 

 

 _ **@NaJaem:**_ Too bad my brother got himself a chef for a boyfriend who makes steak from scratch. Hey @NoJen is your brother broody and single? You may want to give him a belated birthday present.

 

                _**@NoJen:** _Why would I pay to have my brother date some stranger?

 

                _**@NaJaem:**_ Maybe because damn look who posted this?

               

                _**@Nojen:**_ I am in.

 

 

 

Renjun gasped out because there really was a message request from Jeno, aka his long time stupid crush who he can’t have because he’s already dating Jaemin, and he was panicking about it. But he wanted to at least look a little civilized so he accepted the message and just greeted him with a simple hi.

 

 

_**NoJen:** _

Hey Renjun, I saw your post.

Is your brother available on valentine’s day?

 

 

_**ItsRenjun:** _

Oh Hi Jeno, right?

Well that was just a meme post.

My brother is single though.

 

 

_**NoJen:** _

Oh, I thought it was real

My brother is kind of lonely so

I figured I’d gift him date as his belated birthday present.

 

 

**_ItsRenjun:_ **

When is your brother’s birthday though?

For science.

 

_**NoJen:** _

Feb 1

And he sulked big time as he watched high school musical 1, 2 and 3.

 

 

_**Itsrenjun:** _

No way!

He likes High School Musical?

 

_**NoJen:** _

Yepp, memorized the whole OST

 

 

_**Itsrenjun:** _

You know what

Why don’t we set up our lonely brothers?

Jaehyun’s celebrating his birthday on the 14th!

And he belts out breaking free when he’s extra gloomy.

 

 

_**NoJen:** _

Oh Wow

They are perfect!

Do you have a plan?

 

 

_**Itsrenjun:** _

Maybe just pretend that we’ll go to some place to eat as a

birthday treat and leave them there?

 

 

_**NoJen:** _

Perfect!

I know a place.

 

\---

 

Renjun took a deep breath as he knocked on Jaehyun’s door. He entered the room and hi brother had a soft music playing, _Start of something new_ , and he rolled his eyes as he approached his brother, who was nose deep into his readings because he is a junior in college already with GPAs that is running for honors.

 

 

‘hey Junnie, what’s up? Need hep with math?” Jaehyun asked and Renjun shook his head. “Then why are you here?” Jaehyun asked with a laugh.

 

“It’s your birthday soon and I want to go out with you, seeing that we’re both single and its valentines’ day.” Renjun said and Jaehyun looked at his brother and opened his arm for a hug.

 

 

“Who is that crush of yours?” Jaehyun asked and Renjun whined. “Come on, I am not gonna stalk him or something.” Jaehyun said and Renjun blurted out Jeno’s name ad Jaehyun cooed at his brother. ‘I don’t even know what’s wrong with us, we’re like perfect!” Jaehyun uttered and it made Renjun laugh.

 

 

“don’t turn into dad please, we’ve got too much ego in this house.” Renjun remarked and the brothers ended up laughing.

 

 

“Are you sure you don’t want us to plan a party?” Baekhyun asked as they ate their dinner.

 

 

“I’m okay dad, you and appa just go out on a date. I have a date of my own.” Jaehyun repleid and Chanyeol’s chopsticks fell from his grip.

 

 

“And you’re not introducing them to us?” Chanyeol asked and Jaehyun laughed as he patted Renjun’s shoulder.

 

 

“This guy right here is my date because we are two lonely single guys.” Jaehyun answered and it made Baekhyun laugh.

 

 

“But seriously why are you both single? We’re not even strict!” Chanyeol remarked and Baekhyun kissed his husband’s cheek.

 

“Because I am sure they got that romantic pining side from you.” Baekhyun answered and that made Chanyeol groan.

 

 

“Please book a hotel or something.” Renjun sassed and that made the rest laugh.

 

 

\---

 

Jaehyun pouted as he received the text message from his brother that he’ll run a bit late due to a school program but he’ll be there. Attached is the address and a reservation note. The place is near his university and when he reached it, the place was full but it was warm and cozy.

 

 

“Hi, I am Dejun, how may I help you?” The teen with an apron greeted him when he entered and Jaehyun showed him the reservation note from Renjun. Dejun looked at it then smiled before asking him to follow him for his seat. “Is your date running late?” Dejun asked and Jaehyun nodded.

 

 

“My brother, it’s my birthday.” Jaehyun said and Dejun smiled brightly at him.

 

 

“Oh wow, you’re born on hearts’ day? That’s cool!”  Dejun is really a cute character. “are you going to wait for your brother before you order?” Dejun asked and Jaehyun nodded.

 

 

“Do you perhaps have some coffee I could order to pass the time?” Jaehyun asked and Dejun nodded.

 

 

“Sure, let me prepare that.” Dejun bowed and left Jaehyun/

 

 

\----

 

“Jeno!” Doyoung called his brother on the phone and the younger was apologizing at him. “I told you that we could have eaten out on another day!” Doyoung groaned as he talked to his brother.

 

 

“Hyung, I am a student on a budget and they have discounts on couples on valentines day, it’s what I can afford.”  Jeno replied and Doyoung groaned as he heard the commotion around Jeno.

 

 

“What is your school even doing?” Doyoung asked and Jeno laughed.

 

 

“Last minute valentines day presentation. Some teachers asked the clubs to do short presentations like serenade the girls and stuff, should be over in a few minutes and I’ll catch up with you. I’ll send in the address and reservation. See you!” Jeno hanged up and Doyoung once again groaned as he looked at the text message from Jeno.

 

 

He sighed as he boarded the subway to go to the place and all the while, he was thinking of his thesis that has to be written instead of going out to eat, but his brother saved up to treat him on his birthday and he can’t let that slip; he missed Jeno too much and being four years apart sucks big time.

 

 

He arrived at the place and he already claustrophobic as he entered the packed place. A teen approached him at the door and Doyoung gladly showed him the reservation, well at least Jeno was smart enough to make a reservation because today is officially a commercialized love fest dripping in red. The waiter, his name was Dejun, led him to a corner booth but before he could even sit down, he eyed the person sitting.

 

 

‘you made a mistake.” Doyoung said to Dejun who shook his head.

 

 

“Oh no I didn’t. The system is correct, the reservation is for Park Renjun and Lee Jeno.” Dejun informed him.  “Sir Jaehyun, we will get your coffee served, anything for you Sir Doyoung?” Dejun asked and Doyoung almost bolted out of the restaurant if not for the hands on his wrist.

 

 

“Water would be nice Dejun.” Jaehyun said and the waiter nodded and went on his way. “Have a seat please.” Jaehyun asked and Doyoung huffed his cheeks and settled across from Jaehyun. “Your brother set you up?” Jaehyun asked and Doyoung huffed and puffed his cheeks.

 

 

“Yeah, that stupid brother of mine! He knew I hated this day! This capitalist excuse for a sort of public holiday that doesn’t make any sense!” Doyoung groaned and almost banged his head on the table, lest for Jaehyun’s quick reflex who placed a palm on the hard surface. Doyoung looked at him with narrowed eyes and Jaehyun just smiled at him

 

 

‘Are you single?” Jaehyun asked and Doyoung nodded.

 

 

“Of course, why would my dear brother set me up if I wasn’t.” Doyoung puffed out and just before Jaehyun could reply, Dejun came with another waiter and served them both a small cake with candles.

 

 

“We didn’t order a cake.” Jaehyun said but Dejun just smiled.

 

 

‘Oh your reservation had been very detailed and our chef is going to comply to whatever it is indicated there, and to start your night off, Happy Birthday, compliments from our pastry chef.” He said and the taller waiter, Yangyang was printed on his nametag, stuck a candle each on the cake and lit them.

 

Dejun started singing and both Jaehyun and Doyoung gaped at his beautiful voice that they ended up clapping after he finished. “Please make a wish.” He said shyly and both Doyougn and Jaehyun did that before blowing the candles. Your first course will come shortly.” Dejun said and this time another waiter, Hendery was printed on his tag,  settled two glasses of iced coffee and a pitcher of water.

 

 

“So it’s your birthday?” Jaehyun asked and Doyoung nodded.

 

 

“Well not today, it was on February 1.” Doyoung answered as he took a bite of the cake.

 

 

“Oh, wow, that’s cool you’re also a February born!” Jaehyun smiled and ate his cake.

 

 

“When’s your birthday?” Doyoung dared to ask.

 

 

“It’s today.” Jaehyun answered and Doyoung choked on his cake, prompting Jaehyun to give him some water. ‘Are you okay?” Jaehyun asked and Doyoung nodded after drinking water.

 

 

“Shit, you heard me rant about today, and it’s your birthday, I am a jerk.” Doyoung replied and that made Jaehyun laugh. “Fuck I didn’t even get your name and we’re already eating cakes.” Doyoung remarked and at that Jaehyun full on laughed, dimples showing as he smiled at Doyoung after.

 

 

“Jaehyun!” Jaehyun extended a hand.

 

 

‘Doyoung.” Doyoung took it and gave it a firm handshake.

 

 

“So how old are you Doyoung-ssi?” Jaehyun asked and Doyoung coughed and straightened his body.

 

 

‘Just turned 22, a senior at SNU majoring in Finance.” Doyoung answered and Jaehyun nodded.

 

‘Wow, you’re smart and Graduating this year.” Jaehyun remarked. “I turned 21 today and I am a junior at SNU as well but I take up Chemical Engineering.” Jaehyun informed Doyoung who gaped at him.

 

 

‘You’re smarter, I loathed chemistry.” Doyoung remarked and that really made Jaehyun laugh.

 

 

“Your first course is here.” Dejun informed them, clearing out the used plates for Yangyang and Hendery to place their salad and winter soup.

 

 

“So, why are you still single?” Doyoung asked and Jaehyun sighed as he scooped out some soup.

 

 

“Same old stuff, people who flirted with me were shallow and only wanted to get into my pants.” Jaehyun answered. “Once I tell them High School Musical is the best Disney film, they laugh at me.” Jaehyun confessed and Doyoung’s eyes bulged out at him.

 

 

“No Way!” Doyoung was taken aback at how Jaehyun received insults for his opinion. “That movie trilogy is the bomb! Camp rock can suck on HSM’s metaphorical dick.” Doyoung exclaimed and Jaehyun blinked at him and full on smiled wide hearing Doyoung defend HSM.

 

 

“Right! Like totally best musical ever!” Jaehyun said and Doyoung nodded.

 

 

‘What’s your favorite song of the ost?” Doyoung asked and Jaehyun immediately light up at the question.

 

 

“Breaking Free!” Jaehyun answered and Doyoung slammed his hand on the table then raised the same hand for Jaehyun.

 

  
‘Fuck we’re going to get along!” Doyoung shouted and Jaehyun laughed as he high fived Doyoung. “Where have you been all my life? My friends thinks it’s stupid how I sing that song in the shower!” Doyoung said and Jaehyun raised a brow at that.

 

 

“I sing that song when I feel down! it’s such an inspirational song.” Jaehyun said then grinned. “ _We’re soaring, flying, there’s not a star in heaven that we can’t reach.”_ He started signing and Doyoung grinned and joined him.

 

“ _If we’re trying, yeah we’re breaking free.”_   Doyoung finished and they both laughed like they were the only one present in the restaurant.

 

 

\---

 

“Are you positive that they are not killing each other?” Renjun asked Jaemin who rolled his eyes at his friend as he took the phone away from his ears.

 

 

“Dejun hyung served them and they just belted out breaking free!” Jaemin informed Renjun and he could hear Jeno chuckling next to him.

 

 

“I told you they will click!” Jeno said and Renjun groaned.

 

 

“Just come in here, we have a date to do.” Jaemin said and hanged up leaving Renjun to reluctantly hold Jeno’s hand as they enter the subway.

 

 

“Remind me again why we ended up dating?” Renjun asked and Jeno laughed but kissed his cheek.

 

 

“Because Jaemin and I have had a crush on you and you like me so, if our brothers don’t up together, at least we did.” Jeno answered and that made Renjun laugh.

 

 

“Well, at least one of us is happy.” Renjun replied and Jeno pulled him closer to him and Renjun rested his head on the younger’s shoulder.

 

 

\----

 

“So you’re telling me you had a date with this guy and he ended up being your roommate in college?” Jaehyun asked giggling and Doyoung nodded.

 

 

“Define awkward!” Doyoung replied and Jaehyun continued to giggle. “But we’re best friends now, I even set him up with his boyfriend.” Doyoung informed him and Jaehyun was impressed.

 

“your brothers have arrived.” Dejun informed them and both Jeno and Renjun waved at them and sat next to their brothers. “I’ll get Jaemin.” Dejun left and the two adults glared at his brothers.

 

 

 

“So this is the infamous Jeno.” Jaehyun extended a hand. ‘I’m Jaehyun.” Jaehyun introduced himself and Jeno smiled and took it.

 

 

“Jeno! And I’m one of your brother’s boyfriends.” Jeno said and Jaehyun’s grip on the hand tightened.

 

 

“hi I am Jaemin and Renjun’s other boyfriend.” Jaemin waved and sat down next to Renjun.

 

 

“What?” Doyoung looked at Jeno and Jaemin. ‘Weren’t you two together?” Doyoung asked and both Jeno and Jaemin nodded.

 

 

“But we liked Renjun too! Like three years and counting.” Jaemin clarified. “So how was your dinner date?” Jaemin asked and both Doyoung and Jaehyun blushed.

 

 

‘It was great.” Jaehyun answered.

 

“Yeah, lovely.” Doyoung answered as well.

 

“Don’t let us bother you then. We have our own reservation.” Jaemin then stood and pulled the two towards their own table, leaving both Doyoung and Jaehyun in awkward silence.

 

 

“yeah, that was something.” Jaehyun laughed out.

 

 

“Well, guess we will be brothers-in-law now.” Doyoung groaned.

 

 

“Why, don’t you like that?” Jaehyun asked and Doyoung pouted at him.

 

 

“I was hoping to be more.” Doyoung sighed and picked his fork to pick on his unfinished desert.

 

 

“We could be more.” Jaehyun said and Doyoung looked up and glared at Jaehyun. “You’re fun to be with, we connect and we can have HSM nights to annoy our brothers. What do you say to that?” Jaehyun offered and that made Doyoung nod happily.

 

 

“There’s an open mic tonight, if you want to serenade your significant other.” Dejun offered and both Doyoung and Jaehyun grinned as they stood up.

 

 

“Please put on Breaking free.” Doyoung said and Jaehyun offered a hand and led the older towards the mini stage as Dejun put the song for them.

 

 

“Oh my god they’re not going to sing that are they?” Renjun asked in concern but both Jaemin and Jeno just laughed as the two sang their hearts out.

 

 

“At least they sounded perfect for each other.” Jaemin answered and Renjun rolled his eyes but smiled, at least now his brother can sing this song as a duet.

 

 

 

 

a/n: What have I done? Like what was this even?

Anyway Happy birthday Doyoung and Jaehyun!


End file.
